


Ten

by sunorkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakup, M/M, and then back together, i followed a writing prompt, lmao i cant tag for shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunorkei/pseuds/sunorkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a writing prompt:<br/>Write a story that involves a countdown. Start at 10 and end with 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldffeet of tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coldffeet+of+tumblr).



10: A cool spring day was imprinted into his memory. A slight breeze kicked up as they walked side by side. His lover turn to hold his hands. All ten of his fingers wrapped around the others. “I’m sorry” were the words that fell, and like the words, he was gone.

9: He couldn’t cope. He couldn’t handle the loss. A friend said that he could be strong, and that he only lost one of his 9 lives. “I’m not a cat though, Kuroo.”

“oh.”

 

8: He breathed in. The oxygen was a gift sure, but it burned and ached at the back of his throat. He started to overthink about the air. Why was the atomic number 8? How did the air even exist? Why was it there? Why was he there?

7: It had been a week, just 7 days, and he had given up. He was at his door, begging and pleading to come in. “Keiji? What did I do? I’m sorry!”

“Go away.”

 

6: A volleyball team needs 6 functioning members on each side for it to be an official game. The whole game kept looking at his love.. no. he couldn’t say that anymore. But he kept staring. The more he stared, the more he thought and eventually, he started breaking down. He abandoned the game and ran outside.

5: He tried to get as far away as possible. He hid under the shade of a tree and tried to catch his breath, his 5 fingers clinging to his heart. He couldn’t hold in the tears anymore. He was a mess.

4: He heard footsteps. “I’m sorry, number 4.” Akaashi voice soothed him and he controlled his breaths. He avoided eye contact, but still listened to his words.

3: “I feel like shit for not even telling you why.” he paused, sighed, and tried to continue the best he could. “ I don’t know why myself, and I guess I was working out feelings, like the fact you are graduating and going to college soon just, made me.. overthink. I.. I love you.” Those 3 words widened his eyes

2: He stood up and looked at Akaashi. “You.. do?” He nodded and offered a hug. And the 2 embraced. “We can make this work, right?” he asked his love.

“Of course, Koutarou.”

 

1: The day did finally come that he did graduate, and 1 kiss was forever imprinted into his memory. He wildly grinned and came in for a hug, shoving his head into Akaashi’s chest. “I love you, Bokuto Koutarou. If there were 10 ways to say I love you, I would say them all.”

He looked up and cooed, “But you already did, and for that, I know we were meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh as much as i hate my own writing i enjoyed this! sorry it was a little short tho hehe


End file.
